


Life, After

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, After

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 100: Writers Choice

Justin makes a breakfast of French toast and crisp bacon, and Brian asks for seconds even as he grumbles about the extra time he'll need to spend at the gym. Justin reminds him that there are other ways to work off those extra calories.

Justin makes plans for his book. Or sketches for Rage. Or paints the small canvas, bathed in sunlight in the room they've allocated for his studio. Brian spreads out in his office and works on his latest campaign, and Justin can't balk; working on weekends is the bargain they've made to ensure Brian gets home earlier during the week.

They eat a light dinner -- something they whip up together, or something that they pay an exorbitant amount to have delivered. They read, or watch television, or talk. They argue. They might drive into Woody's for a beer with the guys, or stop into Babylon to dance, to feel the pulse of the night and taste the glitter on each others skin.

They fall into bed, sometimes exhausted, sometimes not, and kiss, hot and hungry, soft and sweet, desperate and yearning. That never changes. That never will.

They never say "I do". They never have to.


End file.
